


Yellow Apatite confronts Space Anon

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Getting answers, mentions of Apatite's crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Yellow Apatite's crew has been behaving strangely lately. She's sick of it all and seeks out her organic prisoner for answers. Will she end up with more than she asked for?





	Yellow Apatite confronts Space Anon

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this story is being produced out of chronological order, according to the order I get the request for these stories. I hope knowing the future doesn't ruin some of these stories.

>Yellow Apatite stomped through the halls of her ship, her crew saluting her as she walked past. A scowl was spread across her face as she moved, anger building up within her.   
>She had heard rumors lately, rumors of her organic prisoner doing strange things to her crew, things that had them coming back to him and begging for more.   
>At first she wrote it off as mere rumor, but then she noticed her crew giving the prisoner strange looks, gems sighing as they were lost in thought, strange wet spots around their crotches and chests.   
>What finally set Apatite off was seeing her own Pearl stumbling into her chamber, a weird white substance dripping down her legs from her crotch, a wide smile plastered all over her face. An important transmission had prevented her from addressing the organic immediately, the transmission itself and relaying orders to the crew had taken eight hours to complete. She had had enough. It was time to learn the truth of what was happening on her ship.   
>She came upon the door to the room where Anon had been using since leaving his cell. She banged on the door angrily, her yellow fists leaving a slight dent in the metal. "Open this door organic, NOW!!!"  
>The door slid open, revealing Anon, a sleepy look on his face. He looked up at the angry look on her face in confusion. "Mmmm, Captain Apatite? Can I help you with something?" his voice came out sleepily and slowly.   
>"You can help me by explaining what you've been doing to my crew! Ever since you came aboard, more and more of them have been acting Off-Color, and my Pearl came to me with a weird white SOMETHING leaking from her! You will TELL me what you've done to them, or else!" Apatite punctuated her sentence by wrapping her large hands around Anon's torso and arms.   
>"Oh, that.......I can tell you, but you might not understand. Can we go somewhere you'll be comfortable? This could take a while to explain."   
>Apatite growled in frustration before her desire for answers won out. "Fine, we're going back to my chambers, and you WILL tell me everything when we get there!"   
>"Works for me. Can you put me down now?" Anon was sweating nervously in Apatite's grasp.  
>"I'll put you down when we get there!" Apatite turned around and began walking down the hall, her fist held out in front of her, Anon squirming in her grasp. She was oblivious to the worried looks she was getting from some of her crew as she passed them in the halls, her focus entirely on getting to her room and learning the truth.  
>The door to her chambers opened with a woosh, Apatite still stomping angrily as she walked over to her yellow bed, sitting down upon it. She released her grip on Anon as she glared at him. "We're here, I'm comfortable. Now, tell me what you've been doing to my crew!"  
>"Well Captain, back on Earth, humans have a way of showing how much they care about someone that involves bringing their genitals together, bringing pleasure to all involved. It still surprises me that you aliens, you Gems, have pussies similar to the human women back home."  
>Apatite's anger faded into confusion. "What do you mean, pleasure through the genitals? I've never heard of anything like that before."  
>A smile crossed Anon's face. "Don't worry, you're not the only one on this ship that wasn't familiar with the concept. Curiosity combined with seeing the effects has proven enough to get your crew to try it. Would you like to see for yourself how it feels?"  
>Apatite hesitated as she contemplated Anon's words. Almost half her crew was acting strange now. Determination set it for Apatite. She had to know what her crew was feeling, she had to know if it was dangerous, and how to stop it if it needed to be stopped.   
>"What do I need to do, organic?"  
>"First step, get out of that outfit and lie back on the bed. Don't worry about anything, I'll do everything the first time."  
>Apatite hesitated before she phased her uniform away, her blue hair tumbling down behind her, ticking her bare back for a moment before she slowly lowered herself onto the bed, her legs closed and hanging off the side, touching the floor.   
>Anon let his pants drop to the floor, his member already stiffening at the sight of Apatite's nude body. "Since this is your first time, I'll start with your nipples."   
>Anon climbed up on the large yellow bed and made his way up to Apatite's chest. Her breasts were the size of his head, but that didn't deter him from his task. He began swirling his tongue along her mouth sized nipple gently, running his hands along the side of her left breast as he began to suck.   
>Apatite began feeling an unfamiliar sensation coursing through her body, a tingling feeling originating from the nipple Anon was sucking on. "I-I feel strange, w-what are you doing to me?!" Apatite starts to sit up.   
>Anon removes his mouth from around her nipple. "Please, let me finish and settle back down. The first time will feel odd, but I promise you'll enjoy it by the end. The half of your crew I've already been with certainly did."  
>Apatite grumbled a bit as she felt the tingling fading, a strange new urge resonating within her crotch. Whatever he was doing, her body wanted more of it. "V-very well, continue." she laid back down, a light blue blush spreading on her yellow cheeks.  
>Anon smirked as he crawled over her body to reach her right breast, running his tongue along her other nipple and running his hands along the side of her head sized boob, his dick almost fully erect now. The tingling sensation began flowing through Apatite's form again, a soft moan escaping her lips as the urge returned to her crotch, a strange empty feeling within her, crying out to be filled, fluids beginning to drip from her yellow folds.   
>"A-anon, my pussy.....it feels weird. What's happening to me?"  
>Anon removes his mouth from Apatite's right nipple with a pop sounding through the room, saliva running down her breasts and from the corners of his mouth. "You're ready for the next part. Spread your legs as wide as you can while remaining comfortable." Anon began walking along the yellow sheets towards her lower torso, his erect dick swinging a bit as he walked.   
>Apatite complied with Anon's instructions, her legs shaking as she spread them apart. She felt so vulnerable, a new experience in itself. She had never taken orders from anyone smaller than herself.  
>Anon arrived at her pussy and stared lovingly at her yellow lips and clit. Her crotch was three times the size of what he was used to, just like her breasts. "I have to make this work or I'm doomed." Anon thought to himself as he gently rubbed her clit with one hand while he positioned his rod carefully to give him the best chance of making her feel good. Apatite let out a slightly louder moan as the pleasure began building up more from Anon's rubbing of her clit.  
>An idea came to Anon. His dick might be too small to achieve the desired result alone, but maybe another limb in addition could do the job.  
>Anon began to move his left arm carefully in and out of her as he continued massaging her clit with his right hand. He could feel the walls of her pussy begin to clamp down on his arm as he began to move it slightly faster.  
>"Whatever you do, don't close your legs or clench your thighs together Captain! Otherwise I might not survive!" Anon began sweating a bit as he saw her thighs twitch, remembering what the other gems he fucked liked to do, wrap their legs around his back. With their size difference, half of Anon's body would be crushed if Apatite followed the habits of her crew.  
>Apatite's toes curled as she fought her body's instincts to try and wrap her legs around Anon's body, her body shaking, her tongue drooping out of her mouth as saliva ran off her tongue.  
>Anon removed his right hand from Apatite's clit as he brought it down, wrapping his hand around his own dick. He began stroking his shaft slowly, his rod a short distance inside of Apatite's pussy as he continued fisting her with the entirety of his left arm. His arm was coated in her fluids now, a wet schlorp sounding with every arm thrust into her still tightening pussy.   
>Anon could feel his body shaking as he continued stroking his dick with his right hand. He could feel the tension rising within Apatite too, her walls were twitching now, losing some of their grip but still incredibly tight around Anon's arm.   
>Apatite strained her voice between moans. "A-anon, I f-feel really strange n-now, l-like something is a-about to c-come out of me!" Her fingers dug into the sheets as her hips began to buck slightly.  
>Anon grunted before he responded. "Just relax and let it happen Apatite, you're nearly there!" His own release was moments away as well, he really wanted to finish as she did or after.  
>One final thrust of Anon's arm sent Apatite over the edge, a loud moan escaping her lips, her body flooding with pleasure as her juices squirted out of her pussy, covering most of Anon's body and dampening the sheets around her pussy. Anon grunted one more time as he ejaculated into her pussy, his cum a mere thin strand compared to the size of her release.   
>Anon stepped away from Apatite's pussy and moved up to her head. Apatite's body was still shaking from the pleasure that coursed through her.   
>Anon stared into Apatite's light blue eyes as he knelt down. "So Captain Apatite, do you see why your crew has been acting strange lately?"  
>"Yeeeeesssss, oh stars yes!" Can.....can we do that again?" Apatite looked at Anon, a pleading look in her eyes.   
>Anon smiled at the large captain. "Of course, but not right now. I need to recover, and we need to talk about some things before the next time we do this. Is that okay?"  
>"A-anything to feel like this again. I hope we can do this again soon."  
>"I'm sure we will Apatite. I'm sure we will."  
>Anon carefully climbed down off of her bed and put his clothing back on, leaving Apatite nude upon the bed, still reveling from the new experience.   
>Anon smiled to himself as he left her chambers. With the captain of the ship addicted to the pleasure he could provide, his position onboard was secured permanently. He no longer had to fear for his life. A wave of relief washed over him as he made his way back to his resting room.


End file.
